Though an autonomous vehicle relieves a driver from the burden of having to operate a vehicle, there are situations in which capturing the attention of a driver, including locally based drivers (e.g., a driver in the vehicle) and remote drivers (e.g., an operator at an autonomous vehicle operations center), can be important. Because the safety of the passengers of the autonomous vehicle is of paramount importance, it is useful to sometimes make passengers aware of activity that is occurring outside of the vehicle.